


Foxx

by TrashAYfanfiction



Series: Super Dead Dove Remix Collection [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Ash Lynx, Cannon compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: “I know that simple violence won’t work with you.” Cold eyes met his, piercing to his coreTakes some liberties with the course of events in vol 17. Dead Dove: Do not Eat





	Foxx

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this on and off for over a year and a half, original concept was brewed around the time I wrote Breaking the Wildcat. I love writing torture porn, but this one was emotionally exhausting.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. I’m assuming yall will because my other BF dark fics tend to be the most popular hits wise. Yall perverts, poor Ash!

“I know that simple violence won’t work with you.” Cold eyes met his, piercing to his core.

“I hear you were sexually abused as a child. I know the reason you try so hard to escape from monsieur Golzine is that you were once his pet; his sex toy. He can subjugate you, you become immobilized with fear and dread.”

Rough hands on his body, in his hair…. He gulped down the panic attack. This happened before, it was always the same. They were all the same, they all just wanted to hurt him.

“My mind and spirit are mine. Do whatever you want with me, you’re never going to dominate me,”

Those cold eyes saw right through him.

…………………..

“Is your boy pussy wet?”

“Am I going to break it?”

“Is it painful?”

Ash had stopped fighting, he tried to control his trembling. Foxx could do whatever he wanted, it wouldn’t make any difference. They were all the same, it was easiest not to fight, it was best just to give them the power they so craved and be over with it. It didn’t mean anything.

Fox was pulling back on the rope around his neck, choking him, pulling him farther back onto his cock.

The cement floor was cold through the knees of his torn jeans. Ash shut his eyes; face saluting the ceiling’s warm florescent lights. The pain was incredible. He felt blood seeping out, lubricating something cruel and far too big.

“God, you look like an angel! Are you imagining your little Japanese friend?” His head lolled as Foxx bounced him on his lap. No need to bring that up. He let Foxx’s breathing in his ear drown out his thoughts. “I would have loved to play with him, but I’m afraid he’d break too easily,”

Foxx violently twisted his nipple, “Say something. You’re not out of retorts yet. You can make this stop if you feel like talking. Telling me what Moisure Golzine has that has the government so scared,”

Ash grimaced but said nothing.

“Does it bother you that I can do whatever I want with you? Do you have no pride? …..Or do you like being subject to this? You can join me and be greater than you are.” Fox bucked his hips. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

He did his best to remain an immobile doll.

“You do don’t you? You like to be degraded.”

Nothing.

 “You’re no fun, you know that? You’re a succubus, sleeping with Dino’s men only to kill them. You don’t need to do that. II think you’re enjoying this, otherwise you’d resist more if you didn’t. Perhaps you know your place, and it scares you. You love using your body as a weapon, so let me use it too. If you had taken the initiative, how would you have seduced me? pleasured me? know how much you love being filled with cum, you little whore.”

“You’re cruel you know. To have such a body and only use it as a weapon. It’s too bad you’re so unwilling to share it with others? I think, if you don’t join me when I’m done with you, I should lock you in stocks in an alley and see how many passersby fuck you. Hm? It would be a great community service. Imagine if your gang saw you like that? I wonder how many of them would use you? How many of them hate you, but fear you too much to do anything? Or how many would just take the opportunity to fuck you without consequence? I would need to cut off your trigger fingers first though, and maybe lobotomize you. Wouldn’t want to risk you getting out and needing to do all this again. You’ve got a great ass, a bet most of the people would fuck you.” He thrust particularly hard. “It’s a waste of your pretty little head to only give blowjobs, but keeping your pretty little brain intact certainly didn’t do old Dino any good.”

He threw Ash down, pressing the boy’s face into the dirt as he mounted him a second time.

“Oh god! You have a great ass!! You’re just like a bitch,”

Ash whined as the rope around his neck was jerked again.

“What was that?”

Ash quivered. His jaw hurt. The drool on his face was sticking to the dirt. Foxx kissed the nape of his neck and thrust in particularly deep. He was shaking. He choked through his breath.

“You know, you can make it stop, just tell me what I want. Agree to work with me.”

 

Ash gasp, “I want more..” He panted, “I want you to pound me hard and fill me up,” Talking. Any talking was better than silence. Flattery. Flattery had worked before. Tell them what they want…..

Foxx laughed, “Ah, You’re a silver lounged devil, speak the truth!” Nails digging into Ash’s hip, he slid in all the way and waited. “Do you like it hard?”

 “No…” he whimpered, “I hate this. Make it gentle, pretend you’re my lover. Or that I’m a good servant, a good master’s not cruel to a good servant,”

“But you’re not a good servant Ash, Dino gave you everything and you still turned to bit the hand that fed you. The hand that picked you up off the streets, the hand that fed you, educated you, that made you more than an average two-bit whore. You were special to Dino and you kept fighting him. You were a pampered pet Ash, why did you turn on him? Was it worth it?”

Ash passed out as the cement floor tore at his cheek and knees. Maybe it would ruin his beautiful face, then this would never happen again.

……………………………………………..

He bobbed in and out of consciousness for the new few hours.

“Ugh…squeezing my balls enough are you?”

The fist around him got tighter and pulled enough to shift his body. He grimaced.

“Faggot,”

“I’m not the one who sucks cock, little whore,”

 “…… it hurts”

“You have daddy issues?”

……………………………………………………

Foxx finally left.

He’d been with many guys but nobody as severely fucked up as this. It scared him. He didn’t even know what round this was, but knew it wouldn’t stop until he was completely broken. The only reassuring thing was Foxx wouldn’t kill him. He talked a big game, but he wanted mold him into a useful tool that wouldn’t bite back. Ash didn’t break easily.

Foxx threw his lit cigarette on the floor.

That was a mistake. When the door closed, Ash shifted so it could slowly melt the nylon rope…

By this time Ash was mostly passed out, half awake at best when the door to the chamber opened. Two thugs were assigned to watch him, he heard Foxx say. They had full rights to have ‘have their fun with him’ too. Ash hated that phrasing. The hated those who got off on abusing him.

The first man seemed more interested in sticking it in him than the second. The second was content to let the first do it. Good. One at a time. This would make it easier.

The first goon looked him over, “He’s bleeding down here.”

“Good, more lubricant.”

“Eww, he’s stretched out. Fox worked him over good. He’s covered in come.”

The man rubbed his dick on him, “Sodomy let’s you really fuck em up without killing em,”

They grab handfuls of his ass and knead it. It hurts with all the bruises there.

“He’s so wet. I bet if we fuck him he won’t even notice.”

They snicker at the comment.

He takes out his tactical knife, “I wonder how much will fit? “

The voices seemed far away, the room fading in an out with his consciousness. His body ached, each abrasive touch shooting new pain through his shoulder, chest, or buttocks. His head ached and his body was tired.

Faintly he felt them move. If he didn’t react they would shove a knife into him. They would pump it in and out slowly, watching a new trickle of blood leave his body, mixing with the blood and semen already on the pavement.

Ash grimaced. He could feel the pinpricks as it nicked his insides.

“That must be 8-9inches!”

“What are you doing? He’s gonna bleed out that way.”

“Foxx said we could do whatever we wanted with him.”

“He told us not to kill him, so be careful with that thing,”

When the man turned to look at his partner, Ash made his move. Adrenaline flooded his system giving one last burst to his battered body. He grabbed the knife, sinking it into the man’s stomach, before going for the other’s face.

He ran for it.

………………………………………..

 

……………………………………………………………………………

“Ash! Thank god you are safe!”

Safe was a relative term. He was alive, that was important. He looked like hell.

“Eiji! Get the hell out of here!” …..and he was in a mood from hell.

He got himself back to the safehouse on an adrenaline high. His body was shaking. He didn’t know if pain or exhaustion would win first.

Ash stumbled away from the group, ignoring Cain, bracing himself against the wall to puke. He wanted to be alone, at least for a minute. Eiji followed and hugged him. He could keep it together for a little while longer.

………………….

 

He finished informing his ragtag band of ‘troops’ before he stumbled into his room and collapsed on the bed, lying facedown into the pillows, exhaustion overtaking him. He hoped there was no blood seeping through the back of his jeans.

The boy’s didn’t need to know.

Eiji let him sleep. He slept for ten hours before the other woke him. Ash let him finish cleaning his wounds.

“I’m not lying when I say I don’t like it rough.”

Eiji looked “I believe you,”

“If we ever do it, would you be gentle?”

Eiji stopped bandaging, carefully avoiding his eyes.

“I don’t want to do it,” he held his friend to his chest. Ash relaxed into his heartbeat.

………………………………………………………………………………

The damage was still apparent the next day. Ash’s muscles were so stiff he could barely move. Eiji helped him hobble to the shower. They’d slept in the same bed, Ash curled around him protectively despite his exhaustion. Nobody else in the room openly commented on it.

The shower was small and yellowed and cracked. Eiji went in with him, helping him wash.

 

It was warm, and soft, and wet, disgustingly so.

“You know, I really don’t like it rough,” He turned around as Eiji cleansed his back, soap stinging the cuts.

“I believe you,”

“If we did it, would it be good?” He cupped the other’s face, stroking his cheek, taken in by those kind brown puppy dog eyes.

Eiji pulled his hand back, guiding Ash’s hands into the steam of water to rinse them too. “Don’t think of yourself like that,”

Ash laughed, that laugh turned into crying. Eiji held him against his chest, warm shower still running.

Maybe this is what lovers did. He would never know.

………………………

Later that night, Eiji was shot.

Ash’s world collapsed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
